MacMora/Roleplay
Here Roleplay as a MacMora wolf. Archives MacMora/Roleplay/Archive 1 RolePlay Mayla writhed beneath Enum. She had torn his ear, but then he had managed to pin her. She howled desparatly for Aulus. Please, Aulus! I love you! ''Enum had his fangs in her throat. Any deeper, and it would all be over. ''Someone! Help me! ''♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus sprang in and howled ''I love you too! '' He tackled Enum and pinned him to the ground, his anger rising. He slashed his claws across Enums face and growled. 17:08, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Mayla struggled to drag herself away. Enum had badly clawed her shoulder, and blood matted the fur.---Kinkajou and the MacNearts crashed through the forest. She almost laughed when she saw the shocked expression on Aspen's face. Flower, Luna, Velius, Mabaa and Broekk's eyes widened. She looked around. Where had Aulus and Mayla gone? ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus bit into Enums neck. 17:21, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Aspen laid under a bush, bleeding. The two lone wolves, Typth and Shadow, had made it to where three wolves appeared to be fighting. They heard fighting in the distance. Flower put Broekk down and signaled Typth to go ahead of them. Then Luna took off, wanting so badly to win the war. Shadow pursued and Flower stayed with Broekk. "Nice to see you again," Shadow said when he caught up to Luna. "It has been almost a moon since the last gaddergnaw when you came!" she said. Shadow said, "You looked beautiful in the ''byrrgis." "That's...nice....." What is he getting at? She killed an outclanner on the way. One jumped on top of her and Shadow killed that one. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (I think he should stay alive, and I can make him and the clan like a shadow, lurking around, attempting to kill the owlves and get Enum's daughter back) Enum had called in at least seven other wolves, who kept Aulus to the side. (I just realized how confusing this is. I think we should make special Quest RPs for this type of thing, since we have multiple clans in one clan.) Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah) "Stop! He's been hurting his daughter! Fight against him! Not with him!" Aulus pleaded as Enum neared Mayla. 00:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'm afraid we can't do that," one of the wolves said. He jumped onto Aulus, and the other wolves joined him. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "No stop!" He struggled underneath they're weight. Soon enough all of them flung away from him as his eyes glowed red "Get away from me NOW!" He grew bigger and his claws grew longer. "Now, you have two choices, fight with me, or die." He growled and showed his extremly long fangs. 03:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) They were silent for a while. Then one shouted, "We would die for our cheiftain! Not run away like a coward like you!" The other wolves agreed and called in several more wolves. They surrounded Aulus. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus blew them away once more. "I was protected his daughter from HIM!" 03:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Another wolf said, "And you ran away from him, after hurting him. Like a coward." A large wolf jumped on him and bit deep into his neck. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:38, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "So you would let the pup die? You bloody ********!" He threw the wolf off and grew larger. "But now I will fight him, alone." 03:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Enum just laughed. He then called out for even more wolves, until it seemed like the entire clan was ready to fight. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus howled, and a gang of wolves surrounded around him, also seeming like a whole clan. 03:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Who are they?" Enum asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Wolves." He replied dully. 03:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I mean where were they from," Enum said, obviously annoyed. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 04:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "The MacNearts." Kinkajou stalked forward. "And two lone wolves, two watch wolves and an outclanner."---Mayla, ignoring the pain in her paw and shoulder, stalked to Kinkajou's and Aulus's side, baring her white fangs, her fur touching Aulus's. Her eyes tore to Aulus and Luna. Then it hit her as she locked eyes with Luna. Who had been snuggled at her side, only to be ripped away hours later? Who had had the strange leg and paw? Who was it that she was born alongside, had suckled with? Luna! Luna's my sister! '' ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aulus glanced at Mayla's surprised face and nosed her. 15:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aspen, with a bleeding wound down his side, limped up to stand by Kinkajou, but collapsed under the pain of walking. Luna also remembered Mayla when they were pups. ''My...sister...no one will hurt my sister! ''She felt a strange feeling--that she had blood kin. Luna howled the attack and the MacNearts started fighting with the outclanners and misunderstanding MacMoras. She then rushed to Aspen's side. "Are you okay? What happened? What's your name?" she licked the blood from Aspen's fur. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "I'll help him up a tree!" Kinkajou leapt to their side. "I can climb!" without hesitating, she pushed Aspen up a tree. There, they hid behind some branches, Kinkajou licking the wound on Aspen's side.---Mayla's mind ran clear as she saw Aulus struggling to push a wolf away. She leaped into the attacker's side, sending her and the wolf crashing into some bushes.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Aspen, unconscious, lay on the tree, his wound still barely bleeding. Kinkajou was scared. Was Aspen going to die? ''Mum, please! Tell me what to do!---"For the sake of Lupus!" Mayla spat, cornering a she-wolf. "Fight on our side! I know you're scared of him. If you fight with us, this slug-brained excuse of a chieftain will be overthrown easily! You'll have nothing to be frightened of!"☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna and Flower sprang into action, working as a team to fight the outclanners and MacMoras. We will win, ''Flower thought, ''we will! Good overcomes evil! ''"Luna, who started this?" she asked. Luna stopped for a moment and wondered. "I believe I remember...Ish-something." "Ishodd?" "No...Ish....an. Ishan! and his brother....where are they?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 20:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The MacMoras were marching by, and Luca noticed the fighting. He ran up to Ishan and asked something, Ishan nodded and Luca ran up to Enum. He whispered something in his ear, and Enum nodded. Enum shouted out, "Well, it seems you are now outnumbered!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 21:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Retreat!" Mayla howled. She had convinced the she-wolf, named Lupa, to come to their side. All the wolves turned, but they would be followed. "Come on! To the ring! We have to warn the Watch!" Mayla cut off to fetch Flower and Broekk. Soon, they were running with the MacNearts, toward the ring.---Kinkajou leapt down onto Hauska's back, and Aspen slithered down beside her. Both pups held on tightly.☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Luna saw Ishan! Her anger overwhelmed her and she flung herself at him. She whacked him in the face with her paw. "Why do you want to take over the Beyond?! Why do you want to disturb peace?! If the watch wolves are killed, then the Ember of Hoole will fall, and so will the whole Beyond! You shall accomplish nothing when that happens!" she snarled. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan grinned as he saw the sunset. He didn't say a word, until the moon came up. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna saw that the wolf began to change. "vyrr.....vyrrwolf!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:52, July 9, 2013 (UTC) There were a couple outclanners that became a vyrrwolf. 'Edme's Here!!! 'Happy Endings!!! 21:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luna stepped back. "Answer my questions." She barred her fangs menacingly. Wait, ''she said in her mind. ''Wait for the right moment. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ishan bit into Luna's shoulder, and threw her towards the other wolves. "I thought you were forced to retreat!" Ishan said. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Do you see anyone trying to force me?" Luna asked. "And why overthrow the Beyond and Watch when it will all go down the Ember falls into the talons of a graymalkin?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:03, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ran faster, but was tackled by an outclanner, his brother. 22:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Do you think I'm a wolf without a plan?" Ishan asked. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Well......not exactly I suppose." Luna replied. "Tell me, if you please, so that i might understand better?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Mayla didn't realise that Luna wasn't with them. She threw herself at the outclanner who attacked Aulus.☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream.. Category:Roleplay "Why would I even tell you my plans?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC)